xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shazam(Justice League Action)
Real Identity: Shazam Appearances: Shazam Slam (Classic Rock) Powers/Skills: Mastery of Magic Voiced By: Carl Reiner The Wizard Shazam is the champion of the Earth in magic and guardian to the plagues of Eternity as well as various monsters, minor chimera, and the vile Brothers Djinn. The Brothers ruled the foul and ancient newly formed Earth until they were defeated by The Wizard and his partner Adam, whom he shared his power with. Those who they captured were petrified and added to the walls of the Rock of Eternity, the lair of the Wizard from where he watched over Earth from a throne. However, Adam parted ways from the Wizard and turned to darkness. Without a successor again, the Wizard waited for another. In the present, he chose a young boy named Billy Batson to share his power with. When Batson spoke his name "Shazam," a bolt of lightning would transform him into the super hero Shazam. Adam, now Black Adam, somehow returned to the Rock of Eternity and challenged the Wizard for the throne. The Wizard easily deflected Adam's attacks then summoned Batson to the Rock. Adam knew what was going to happen next and threw out a black Orb that captured Shazam's lightning. Batson was not match for Adam and the Wizard was banished to Earth. The Wizard disguised himself as a homeless man and hurried to find the portal back to the Rock before his powers weakened too much from being away from the throne. In Gotham City, he was pursued by three monsters in business attire. The Wizard ran down an alley and found himself in a dead-end until Batman arrived to defend him, unaware of who he was. The Wizard was not amused with a grown mortal dressed as a bat and cast a spell that teleported the monsters away. He ran for a subway entrance and searched the walls for the portal until Batman's questions finally annoyed him enough to cast a spell to answer them. The Wizard turned down Batman's offer of help and eventually found the portal. He was soon joined by Batman. The Wizard attempted to fly through the void back to the Rock but discovered he lost his powers. Batman lassoed him and fired his grapnel gun towards the Rock. The momentum took them there. The Wizard spied on Adam and informed Batman they had to destroy the Orb in order to transform Batson. He admitted to never having felt so powerless and sort of asked Batman for his help. Batson attempted to tease and distract Adam while Batman sneaked over to the throne but was revealed by his reflection. Batman dodged his attacks and landed a punch but Adam was unhurt and bound him to a wall. The Wizard tried to run to the throne but Adam blasted him. The Wizard beckoned Batson to summon his power with strength of mind. After three attempts, Batson shattered the Orb and became Shazam. While Shazam made short work of Adam, the Wizard returned to the throne and restored his powers. He banished Black Adam to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Shazam happily returned to Earth to recapture the Monsters of Eternity freed by Adam. The Wizard thanked Batman for his help. Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Homo Magi Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Political Leaders Category:Transportation Category:Depowered Category:Power Bestowal Category:Magic Users Category:Marvel Family Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Humans Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:A Class Category:Teleportation Category:Male Category:DC Universe Category:Characters who know techniques